Brittany's House
Brittany's Home is a two-story house which isn't often seen in the crowded city of Tokyo. The size of the house shows that Brittany and her family's income is larger than average Appearance The perimeter is surrounded by a pink and white fence that surrounds a yard with trees and bushes. The house has a red roof; in the first episode the siding is yellow but is changed to white in all of the following episodes. Around the house are several buildings that are taller than the house. The right side of the house has a garage capable of fitting one car inside. Brit's Room Brittany lives in a room by herself, when Her Unknow daughter appears she shares the room with her until she gets a room of her own. The room has two windows on a single wall, a door on another and Usagi's closet covers another wall. The last wall has a dresser and shelves pushed against it. On the shelves are books, movies, and dolls. Usagi's chicken alarm clock is also placed on a shelf at the head of her bed. The walls with the windows and the door have pink and white stripes on them, while the other two walls are blue or light green. Usagi's bed is placed away from the wall with two windows, facing the closet. The bed has a pink frame and is covered by white pillows and sheets, and a purple blanket with yellow crescent moons, pink stars, and white rabbits on it. Beside the bed is a small table, Usagi does homework here and the other girls often sit around it on pillows to talk. There is one shelf in a corner and another pressed against the wall with the door. On the walls are framed pictures, on the wall near the door there is a picture in a red heart frame. Her room is usually shown to be clean, but other times there are articles of clothing laying around. The flooring in the room appears to be carpet of a light colou Rescue Chipmunk's Room I Dale's room there is a window on one wall, a door and a closet are on the opposite wall. Shingo's bed is front of his closet, it has a white frame and is covered with white sheets and a teal-striped comforter. There is a bookshelf at the head of his bed which has an model airplane at the top of. Under the window there is a desk where he does homework. There is a taller bookcase behind Shingo's desk pressed against the wall. On the walls there are a few posters, including a space shuttle poster beside his closet and a map of Japan behind his desk. His room is always shown as neat. Vinny and Grayson's Room Very little of Vinny and Grayson's bedroom is shown, though it is shown they sleep in separate beds for unknown reasons. The beds have white frames and white sheets, Ikuko's bed is covered by a dark pink blanket and a pink pillow while Kenji's has a blue blanket and white pillow. Although the beds are separate they are close together and behind them is a nightstand with a lamp on it. Due to the size of the nightstand and the positioning of the beds it can be assumed Ikuko's bed was brought closer to Grayson's. Dining Room The walls of the dining room are white and the floor is covered in a yellow tile. There are many windows on the walls, but any additional source of light comes from a yellow lamp hanging above the table along with other lights in the ceiling. The room has a door that leads to the kitchen with a window that shows into the kitchen. The table is brown with five matching chairs, two on each side and one at the head of the table, Kenji is shown sitting here. There is a clock on the wall with the door and window to the kitchen and a tropical plant sits in the corner. Bathroom The bathroom in the Miller home has white tiles on the floor and walls. There is a window above the pink bathtub where Usagi and Chibiusa are often seen fighting in. From outside bars can be seen over the bathroom window. There is a small potted plant that sits in the corner on a stand at the foot of the tub. Beside the tub on the wall hangs a shower head and on the ground there is a purple stool and bowl. Inhabitant: * Vinny * Grayson * Miller * Shingo Tsukino Visitors: * Misty * Kitty Katswell * Lady * Princess Atta * Alvin Seville * Jeanette Miller